1. Field
The embodiments disclosed herein are related to a transport apparatus and a library apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A library apparatus includes a storage shelf for storing data media such as magnetic disk cartridges (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 06-111439). The library apparatus includes a read/write unit into which a data medium is inserted so as to read/write data. The library apparatus further includes a transport apparatus for transporting the data medium between the storage shelf and the read/write unit.
The transport apparatus includes a holding mechanism with a dedicated drive unit for holding the data medium. The transport apparatus further includes a lifting/lowering mechanism, a lateral movement mechanism, and a rotation mechanism for moving the holding mechanism. The lifting/lowering mechanism includes a dedicated drive unit, and lifts and lowers the holding mechanism while maintaining the holding mechanism parallel to the storage shelf. The lateral movement mechanism includes a dedicated drive unit, and moves the holding mechanism sideways while maintaining the holding mechanism parallel to the storage shelf.
The rotation mechanism rotates the holding mechanism between the direction in which the holding mechanism faces the storage shelf and the direction in which the holding mechanism faces the read/write unit. The holding mechanism is mounted on the base. The lifting/lowering mechanism lifts and lowers the base so as to move the holding mechanism up and down, that is, for example, in vertical directions. The lateral movement mechanism moves the holding mechanism sideways on the base, that is, for example, in horizontal directions.
As electronic equipment reduces in size, reduction in the size of library apparatuses and media transport apparatuses is required.
However, conventional library apparatus including dedicated drive units for corresponding movements are difficult to reduce in size.